The Time Awaits
by HawkfireXWarrior
Summary: Leafpool catches a deadly case of whitecough during leaf-fall. During her time of death, she finds that her family forgives her more than she realizes, and her adventure isn't over...
1. Chapter 1

Leafpool hacked and broke into a fit of coughing once again. This was the fourth time today.

Ever since her father had died, Brambleclaw (**Now Bramblestar**) had given her the opportunity to be a faithful medicine cat once again.

Jayfeather wasn't so happy with the idea but grew use to it.

Leafpool looked down at her white paws. Leafpool knew of the horror.

_I'm getting sicker and sicker,_ she thought. _Who knows when my time will be..._

A couple of weeks ago Jayfeather had found out that she had a bad case of whitecough that seemed to be worsening each day.

Leafpool curled up into a tight ball, listening to Jayfeather search through the herbs through the cracks. She unrolled herself once again, slowly and weakly getting to her paws.

Jayfeather's ear twitched and he turned his head to her direction.

"Don't get up." He muttered. "You don't want the infection getting any worse."

Leafpool sighed. "I know..I know..." She trailed off. "I can heal myself you know, though. I remember which herbs to grab for-"

She broke into another fit of coughing which was worse than the last.

Jayfeather sprang to his paws. "Lay down!" He hissed sharply and she obeyed him.

Leafpool rested her head on her paws avoiding his blind "gaze" at her. She wondered why he was so hot-headed and mad more than usual ever since she had caught the sickness, Lionblaze was a bit on edge too.

_They are so much like their father-_

She looked down onto the ground again in grief._ I miss him..._

After a couple moons since the Great Battle; Crowfeather had...well...died.

Onestar had told them at the Gathering that Crowfeather been drowned by falling into the lake and no one would help him, the current was too strong for him.

_May you hunt in StarClan..._ She prayed sadly.

Leafpool gazed up at Jayfeather, who was chewing up coltsfoot. She tilted her head as he carried the chewed up leaves over to her.

"Jayfeather," She rasped. "I don't really need those, I'm not short of breath."

"It's just in case." He muttered.

"But-"

"Just do what I say okay?" He pleaded weakly, pushing them over.

Leafpool was taken back by this. Since when had Jayfeather been so concerned with her? She thought he hated her because she was really her mother and not Squirrelflight.

Speaking of Squirrelflight...

"Leafpool?" She saw her sister push her dark ginger head though the entrance. "Are you okay? Feeling better?"

"Yeah..."

"You're not fine!" Jayfeather growled. He quickly let his fur lie flat. "I'm going to give you some feverfew and later some lavender."

Squirrelflight gave the gray tabby a look of concern "Jayfeather?"

"What?"

"Are you..." She inched closer. "Feeling alright?"

"I've never been better." He replied through clenched teeth. "Leafpool's sick, I just want to help!"

"Jayfeather," Squirrelflight put her tail on his pelt. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

He ducked away from her and hissed. "Don't touch me and treat me like I'm your kit! I'm not!"

Squirrelflight flinched at his words then looked down. "Of course," She murmured. "I...just worry."

Jayfeather snorted. "Now go, I'm really busy."

Squirrelflight said a quick yes and looked back at Leafpool. "Come and tell me when you're better." She mewed. "We'll go on a celebration hunt, just you and me!"

Leafpool purred. "Sounds great."

Squirrelflight nodded and happily bounded out of the medicine den, attending to her deputy duties.

Leafpool studied the muttering Jayfeather. Since when was he really like this? So edgy more than usual?

_I should talk to Cinderheart or someone..._

Leafpool got to her feet, steadying herself. Jayfeather whipped around.

"What did I just say?!" He snapped.

She rolled her amber eyes. "Don't be so worried," She meowed. "I'm going out to stretch my legs for a bit."

Jayfeather huffed. "Don't take too long then."

Leafpool slowly padded out of the den, silently stretching her legs and heard a couple of snaps in them, sighing contently.

She looked around the camp searching for the familiar smoky gray tabby pelted queen. She slumped.

_Duh, nursery._ She thought dumbly.

Leafpool carefully made her way towards the nursery and poked her head through the entrance and spotting the queen grooming herself.

Cinderheart's ears pricked and her gaze brightened. "Hello Leafpool!" She greeted. "Feeling better?"

Leafpool shook her head instantly regretting it when a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"No..." She sputtered out clamming her eyes shut. "I wanted to talk to you..."

Cinderheart rushed to her side letting the medicing cat lean on her and carefully guiding her to on of the nests.

"Anything Leafpool." She responded setting her down then returning to her own nest.

Leafpool forced her eyes open staring at Cinderheart. "Do you know what's been going on?"

Cinderheart cocked her head. "About what?"

"About Jayfeather and Lionblaze." Leafpool answered looking grim. "Something's not right about them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that whenever I try to talk to them, Lionblaze looks at the ground and Jayfeather stuffs herbs in my mouth." She paused. "What's wrong with them?"

Cinderheart shrugged. "It might be that their worried or scared." Her blue eyes filled with sadness. "You do have a bad case of whitecough."

Leafpool nodded.

Leafpool heaved herself off of the ground and stumbled out of the nursery.

The world began to spin sending Leafpool down to the ground.

She caught sight of Squirrelflight's ginger pelt race to her side.

"Leafpool! Jayfeather!"

The spinning and the nausea became unbearable and sent her into blackness.

* * *

Leafpool hazily opened her eyes and saw four cats surrounding her. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight.

Leafpool's head was still on the bedding of moss and when she tried to lift it, she just didn't have the strength.

This was it.

"Squirrelflight..." She rasped. "Thank you for everything...for nursing my kits...for being a wonderful sister..."

Squirrelflight's green eyes filled with grief. "You're welcome sister..."

Leafpool averted her eyes to Lionblaze, with panic in his eyes. And Jayfeather who was working on chewing herbs fast.

She feebly raised a paw, batting him in the cheek making him spit out the herbs.

"Let me do that!" He hissed.

"Don't...bother..." She wheezed and looked up at them both. "I'm so...so sorry...I'm sorry for not being the right mother I was suppose to be...I'm sorry for not telling you two sooner!" She paused. "I'm so sorry for lying to you two all these moons...just know that before I hunt with StarClan..."

Jayfeather dug his claws into the stone ground. "Don't you dare say that you **fox-dung**!" He spat. "You're going to live, you hear me!?" His face fell. "You're going to..."

Lionblaze sighed. "We...forgive you..." He mewed, nuzzling Leafpool on her pelt. Jayfeather did the same.

She looked up at Bramblestar. "You take care of my sister, okay?"  
Bramblestar nodded his amber eyes shining with pride down at her. "StarClan will honor you."

Leafpool closed her eyes letting the darkness engulf her before she heard Jayfeather's whimper.

_"I love you..."_


	2. Welcome to StarClan!

"Leafpool..."

Leafpool felt the nuzzling continue in her pelt. For once, she was actually afraid who it was.

_Will I be alone in the Dark Forest because I broke the warrior code? No...Bluestar is in StarClan now...right?_

"Leafpool, wake up."

She opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry.

Something felt...good about her. She wasn't sick anymore!

Her eyes adgusted to the flame colored figure in front of her. His face was so familiar...someone she hadn't seen in moons.

"Firestar!" She exclaimed getting to her paws and immedietly bumping her head on his cheek affectionatly. "I miss you so much!"

"Welcome to StarClan Leafpool..." His meow was a mixed between sadness and warmth.

Leafpool's ears drooped a little. "You mean..." She trailed off. "Yeah, I guess so."

She heard a soft whimper behind her and turned around. The four cats she knew and cared for were still crowding around her body and were preparing to drag it outside.

Squirrelflight's eyes were clouded with grief, Lionblaze the same, Jayfeather was whimpering to himself, and Bramblestar was trying to comfort his mate.

"I..." Leafpool stated. "I can't leave them."

"You won't." He promised. "You will keep watch from StarClan, like I watched you."

Leafpool's expression brightened as he nudged her forwards. As he did so, a starry pathway that led to the night sky opened. She gasped.

"Let's go." He purred. "Everyone's waiting."

"Everyone?"

He nudged her again and this time she padded towards the starry path hesitating a bit.

"I'll fall right through..." She pointed out.

Firestar leaped onto the path looking down at her with shining green eyes. "Let's go."

Nodding, she tooked off after her father who was dashing into the dark blue skies. She raced along beside Firestar who's eyes were strait ahead. leafpool looked behind her noticing the cats grieving over their lost medicine cat. Leafpool slowed her pace into a trot as there was suddenly a blinding light above her head.

She frantically looked up at her father who looked back down at her with a calm expression.

"Don't worry..."

* * *

Leafpool awoke to a familiar, scratch that, tons of familair scents engulfing the air around her. Leafpool relaxed feeling grassy earth underneath her body. She opened her eyes and scrambled to her paws looking around, she saw...everyone she knew.  
Firestar, Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, and even Bluestar was there. She was greeted by friendly and loving eyes.

"Welcome Leafpool." Hollyleaf mewed padding up to her mother.

Leafpool nuzzled her cheek. "Hollyleaf..." She pulled back. "I am so so-"

The black she-cat flicked her tail silencing Leafpool. Hollyleaf looked up at her. "I forgive you." She purred. "Don't worry about it, the thing is, you're here and that finally makes me happy."

Leafpool relaxed and returned the purr then her face instantly dropped.

Cinderpelt.

"Where's Cinderpelt!?"

Bluestar stepped up. "Whatever do you mean? She's not here that's for sure, but you were just talking to her a couple hours ago."

Leafpool's eyes widened. "Y-You don't mean..."

Ferncloud nodded. "They told me she was given another chance at life."

Leafpool looked at her paws. How could I have been so blind? The same fur...the same eyes...the same voice...

The same injury.

Leafpool sighed and looked around the field. "What now?"

Bluestar twitched her ears. "Well, you want to explore here? Go ahead."

Leafpool thanked them all before dashing into the forest. Watching her go, Hollyleaf looked up at Firestar. "She'll need to know sometime, right?"

Firestar sighed "Sometime, but just not now."

"But I really think we should-"

"Save it Ferncloud." Bluestar growled. "We have orders."

The four cats departed ways.

* * *

Leafpool scented the air, a whiff of prey catching her nose.

Mouse.

She dropped to a crouch, slowly creeping through the bushes where the scent was stronger. Leafpool spotted the small, grey creature nibbling on a tiny seed.

Wiggling her haunches, she sprang on the mouse, killing it with a swift bite. She licked the blood off her lips, and began to eat.

Funny, she thought. after all of this I'd thought I'd be happy to be in StarClan but...I'm just sad.

"I'll be back, I'm just gonna go and hunt for us."

Leafpool jumped at the familar voice. Unsure of what to do, she hopped in a nearby bush. Leafpool mentally scolded herself for being so stupid. This is StarClan for it's sake.

Leafpool stood straiter, composing herself before simply returning to her meal. Looking up at the approaching cat, she noticed him, almost choking on her mouthfull, she stared wide-eyed at the cat that had just approached her.

"Crowfeather?"

* * *

**So...I'm extremely sorry for the really short chapters lately...Life had been a real pain in the arse. I'll get back to Falling Apart as soon as I can mkay? *cough cough* maybe if I try to get more reviews *cough cough* **

**never mind...**

**~Meows and Paws~**


	3. They meet, they depart

Leafpool choked down the mouthfull of prey as Crowfeather stared at her in both surprise and sadness.

"W-what happened?" The tom stammered awkwardly.

Leafpool frowned. "White-cough." She growled before turning around and began to pad away.

"Wait!" She heard Crowfeather exclaim.

Leafpool turned her head over her shoulders glaring at him with fierce amber eyes.

"I-I mean..." Crowfeather trailed off. "Do you want to have a chat with Feathertail and me? I mean...to catch up?"

Leafpool flicked her ears. "Fine." She said shortly.

Crowfeather's ears pricked up. "Alright then!" He mewed. "Let's go!"

Almost like a bolt of lightning he took off through the trees, Leafpool on his tail just thinking as the wind blew through her fur.

_Why did I agree come with him?_ She thought. _I don't still have feelings for him..right?_

They slowed at a riverside trotting along the slight rushing water. Leafpool looked up at the tom padding besides her. Although she would never admit it to herself and others; Leafpool knew that she truly loved Crowfeather, more than she has ever loved any cay before. But now he's with Feathertail, the one he was in love with before he fell for Leafpool. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for the silver tabby but she pushed it away. Leafpool took a bit to look at the actual StarClan around her. The sound of the river was actually quite soothing through Leafpool's high ears. StarClan was more comforting than she realized. Looking back at her own pelt, she saw the stars that twinkled in her fur and the starry pawprints she left behind.

"Wow..." She breathed out loud.

Crowfeather slowed down a bit and turned his head. "Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing." She muttered. "Let's keep walking."

Crowfeather stopped and glared at the tabby, causing Leafpool to become paralyzed under his intense gaze.

"I don't know what has gotten into you," He hissed. "All I wanted was to patch things up and be friends, but I now see that is going to be a problem!"

"Don't you see?!" Leafpool lashed out, tail waving. "After all that's happened we cannot be together Crowfeather! Can't you see that? We didn't go together as mates, what makes you think we'll be friends!?"

Crowfeather looked at the ground with his ears flat against his head.

Leafpool huffed. "That's what I thought." She growled. Leafpool turned her body, walking away from Crowfeather where she hoped to meet Feathertail, leaving a sulking dark grey tom behind.

* * *

Leafpool lit up as she saw the silver tabby grooming herself near the river shore. She bounded up to Feathertail until the other she-cat caught notice.

"Leafpool!" Feathertail exclaimed, dashing up to bump her head affectionately. Feathertail's eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "What happened? I know that no cat called you here because I would've heard about it but..."

Leafpool sighed. "White-cough..." She murmured before taking a quick seat peering into the water.

Leafpool felt Feathertail's fluffy tail brush her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Feathertail mewed. Her ears pricked up. "Where's Crowfeather?"

"Last time I saw him," Leafpool spat. "he was sulking near the river."

Feathertail cocked her head to the side. "Why? What happened?"

Leafpool explained everything that had happened between them, starting at how they met up in the forest and their argument near the river shore. Feathertail just listened and nodded.

Feathertail sighed suddenly. "I always knew that deep down my Crowfeather always loved you."

Leafpool's ears pricked and whipped her head to Feathertail, gazing into her face, searching for any trace of a lie, but no avail.

"Crowfeather..." Leafpool whispered out loud. "...still loves me?"

Feathertail nodded, her expression was both happy and a bit sad.

Leafpool lashed her tail. "I can't love him!" She yowled making the silver tabby flinch. "My life has been pain! My clanmates barely excepted me when I returned, I was forced to give up my own kits to my sister who also has pain, my kits hate me because of it...and..."  
Leafpool trailed off, looking into the river. She sighed. "And I don't know what to do anymore..."

Leafpool heard Feathertail sigh and felt the tabby push her pelt against her's.

"I'm sorry you feel that way..." Feathertail meowed. "I truly, truly am." Leafpool noticed that Feathertail's eyes grew stern. "But you need to get on in the afterlife! You can't always keep sulking how your life was so hard, every cat faces difficulties! You need to stop sulking and do what you were meant to do when you got here-" Feathertail stopped herself clamping her muzzle shut.

Leafpool stared at her with wide-eyes. "What do you...?"

Feathertail sighed and turned. "I said too much." She murmured before silently padding away.

* * *

**_PLEASE READ_**

**_Bum Bum BUUUM _****What could Feathertail mean? What were the four cats talking about in the previous chapter? WhAT WILL BECOME OF MY LIFE?! *sob sob* Hehehehe JK. Anyways...I know, I just want to recommend a new story I posted. It's a Warriors mating fanfiction. *gasp!* Not only that, but you get to recommend your warrior OC and make your cat get raped, mated with, a whole bunch raping or mating with you ANYTHING. It's on my profile! XD**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Bonding?

Leafpool sat by the lake, pondering about what Feathertail had told her the previous hour. She constantly gazed into the streaming water, occasionally padding a paw in out of boredom.

"Don't tell me you plan on swimming like a RiverClan cat, right?"

Leafpool jumped at Crowfeather's humored voice. She looked over her shoulder, watching the tom bound over to her. She gave him a bitter look still upset from earlier. Crowfeather gave his chest a couple of awkward licks.

"Feathertail said you would be here." He mewed.

Leafpool nodded but stayed silent still peering into the water. Crowfeather sighed. "I'm really sorry about earlier okay? I just...well...you know how hot headed I am."

She twitched her ear in annoyance. "You got that right."

Leafpool watched him stay silent until his eyes lit up again. "Want to see something?" He meowed.

Crowfeather hovered on of his dark gray paws over the water, gliding his paw in some sort of symbol. She gave him a confused look.

"Look." He urged.

Leafpool bowed her head into the lake and mused. "I don't see anything."

"Be patient."

She rolled her amber eyes. Soon within moments, she saw blurs of colors appear into the water. She gasped. Leafpool watched the colors begin to form into a cat, two cats actually.

Squirrelflight and Jayfeather!

She heard voices from the water too.

_'I...I could've saved her.'_

_'You have to stop blaming yourself! She was going to die anyways!'_

Leafpool winced at her sister's cold words.

_'Why are you acting like this?!'_ Jayfeather hissed. _'You're her sister for StarClan's sake!'_

The vision ended and Leafpool continued to stare into it breathless.

"What did you think all those StarClan cats meant when they said 'I'll watch over you'?" He meowed curling his tail. "They just stare into any body of water they can find."

Leafpool nodded, raising her head. "What now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, want to go explore together?"

She nodded and got her her paws, following Crowfeather away from the stream. He looked back at her with a warm expression. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

Leafpool gave him the same expression before slapping him on the cheek with her tail. "Not yet, furball."

* * *

It got darker in StarClan's sky, the stars shown much more brightly here.

Leafpool's chest ached as she lay down to rest in the den she found with the help of Crowfeather.

_It's quite full of space._ She thought. _Enough for two..._

Leafpool's heart ached in her chest, the ache was full of longing and pain.

_Why not just fall for Crowfeather already?!_

_I'm a medicine cat..._

_Here, it doesn't matter! Bluestar is with Oakheart and their from different clans!_

_But still!_

Leafpool sighed irritably, curling into a ball and closing her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep. A sweet scent filled her nose and she opened her eyes, surprised to see the familiar silver tabby approach her.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "About what you said earlier..."

"I know what I said." Feathertail mewed. "If you want more information, speak to Firestar or Hollyleaf."

Leafpool sprang to her paws and unleashed her claws. "What is with this 'what you were suppose to do when you got here' nonsense?! No one is telling me anything!"

"What did I just say?"

Leafpool hissed in frustration, shouldering her way past Feathertail and diving into the darkness in search for her father.

* * *

**OMG...I'm such a freakin' slow updater...**

**:D Stuff is just happening like I"M IN A FREAKIN' TALENT SHOW!...another one...**

**Lol...bye-bye until next time.**


	5. See you soon

**Hey guys, as you know...school is almost over.**

**Half of you know what I'm going to say next...**

**I've been taking so many long breaks because Fanfiction is ****_reeeealy_**** stressful. Things happened...and I need a break.**

**See you in a couple of months...**

**With love,****Hawkfire.**


	6. Revealed

She scented, she hid, she searched.

But Leafpool could not find her father.

She tried going into other can's territories and asking them if they had seen the legendary orange leader, but no avail. Leafpool was on the verge of having a breakdown.

She continued across plains and even asking old friends as well. Nope. They didn't see him.

Leafpool trecked across the river where she previously was along with Crowfeather, who decided he would tag along.

"I don't understand," Leafpool growled in frustration. "Why is almost everyone I know keeping secrets from me?"

Crowfeather shrugged. "Feathertail's been really secretive lately as well, I'm not really sure what's going on, but I do know that when we find Firestar he'll give us at least some type of answer...right?"

Leafpool snorted. "You mean IF he tells us."

"Uh...sure."

Leafpool stopped suddenly and looked down at the river's rushing water. Crowfeather bumped into her shortly after.

"What're you...?" He was about to ask before she drew the StarClan symbol in the water.

Images shown in front of Leafpools eyes.

The shapes began to start making out again before she saw colors.

Orange...and grey.

The shapes took they're form as her eyes widened.

Jayfeather and Firestar!

'What are you saying?!'

'Your mother is destined for greatness.'

'Like what?!'

'A greater evil is awakening within my clan that could destroy all of the clans.'

'Like what?! What does Leafpool have to do with this?!'

'She-' Firestar's ears pricked up and he looked around.

Leafpool's eyes widened, he knows she's watching him.

'I cannot say anything more,' Firestar bid good-bye. 'Before I leave, remember this; 'Even the greatest of enemies will seek vengeance andhave a chance at it, but a warrior will arise like a leaf in the breeze'.'

And with that, the vision ended.

She looked at Crowfeather, who's face mirrored shock and horror. They both looked at each other mirroring faces until Leafpool's gulp interrupted the silence.

"There..." She started. "There's a new evil?"

"And you're destined to stop it." Crowfeather finished it and seemed to put the pieces together. He gulped. "How is it-"

"HOW is that suppose to HAPPEN?!" She interrupted him and screeched to the sky above them. "I'm a STARCLAN cat! We can't CONTROL what HAPPENS in the living!"

"Maybe not."

Leafpool jumped out of fright and spun around with a defiant snarl only to come face to face with her father.

"Firestar," She growled. "I've been looking forever for you!"

"I know you were spying on me." He spat back. "You weren't ready to hear of your destiny."

"What were you talking about?!" Leafpool took a step closer. "What was that prophecy about? What evil is coming-?"

Firestar raised a paw to silence her then sighed. "If you must, come with me. We mus-int waste any time."

Leafpool nodded, but looked back at Crowfeather. "What about him? I'm not going without him!"

Firestar sighed. "Fine, he may journey with us, but we must hurry, for we may be too late."

Leafpool and Crowfeather exchanged confused looks before following her father into the forest.

* * *

**YAAAAY UPDATEUPDATEUPDATE!**

**Are you happy with the way this turned out? If yes, COOOOOKIE. If no, *kick in the face* Nah, just kidding.**

**Good news, I'm thinking about bringing back Warriors Mating stories. The only reason why I deleted it was because I was over whelmed by so much REVIEWS. But I figured the only way I'll be able to balance it is by picking the ones that make the most sense to me and seem juicy enough! ;)**

**Hope you like!**


End file.
